


I'll Find You

by OurLadyOnTheOtherSide



Category: Antisepticeye- Fandom, Darkiplier- Fandom
Genre: 31HorrificDays, Danti - Freeform, M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurLadyOnTheOtherSide/pseuds/OurLadyOnTheOtherSide
Summary: "I've never done anything that wasn't necessary for my own well-being.""You just used a fuck ton of energy to save my life.""Your safety is necessary for my well-being."





	I'll Find You

Anti wakes up to darkness. For a moment he thinks he’s woken up in the closet again- it’s certainly dark enough. But then the smell of wet dirt, of earthy wood, makes him rethink that. When he finds that he can’t sit up he begins to panic. He’s underground, in a coffin. He wonders how he got there, who put him there, and that if he ever finds out who is responsible for this he’s going to rip them apart.

He breathes deeply. And then he tries to glitch his way through the wood and when that doesn’t work he swears loudly. If he can’t glitch his way out of this then what the hell is he going to do? He starts to panic in earnest now. He pats himself down, trying to remember if he put his phone in his pocket or not before he fell asleep or whether or not the person that dragged him here took it from him. Thankfully he finds his phone in his pocket. Anti dials the first person he can think of.

“ **Anti? Why are you calling so early?** ” Darks voice is tired.

“I̮̮-͉̭̬̬̻ͅ ̙̘̜̭̪u͖̬m̬̫̻.̖̪̯͈͇̼ͅ.̫̣̼͔͓.̲̯ ̗͔ͅI̟̘̙͖̼͇ ͚̦̹̺̺͎ne̗̹̞̟e͔̱d ͖͇̣y̯o͚̜̬̪̳̙̳u̲̳̳͇̭r̻̻͔̲ ̜̦h͕̮̲͖elp̖̼̞̘͇̩̯,̟͉̭̱̱̻ ͅD̟a͈͍̻r̮̳̳̣ḳ̯͓͉.͚͇͚͚ ̙͈̹̥” Anti says, wondering if he was the right person to call.

Darks voice sounds concerned when he answers, “ **What do you need?** ”

“I͇̲ ̬̼̬̦̘t̤h̙̞̥i͙͕̻̙̞ṋ̤̮̬k̲̩̜̠̦ ̙͖̳̬̺̟I̥̺͍̰̯'̫̙̩͖͈̰͙v͈̪͎̝̪̞e̖͚̜ ̭͕b̠̞͍̪̳ͅe̪͍̤en̪̮͖̺ͅ ̞̞̗͍b̗͕̫͚̝͔͉ur̩͖͙͙i̩e̩͔̤̘͇d̤.͓̤ ̘̬̼̙̦̭͙”

“ **What?** ”

“I͙̯̩̱̹'̯͕̺m ̥̜̱̟̤i̖̱̰͈n͎̫̤̥̤̩ ̲̫̪̹̠a͇̲ ̥̻c̝̣o̞͇̰̘͎̱͈f̝̘̱͙̗fi̘̗̘̺n̳̣.̰̮̳ ̟̩̠̫͔͉I̻͎̞̙ ͙͔͎͙t̮̟̺̻h̹̜͖̱̘i͚͕̝͇͙̲͉nk̺̼͚͈̖ ̙̭̝I͍̬̫ț'̱̺͚̻̤s̰̲̥ͅ ̯̣̲͍̭͔̠u̩̫̳̬̗n͖͇̬͈̖͉d͓͔̳̭̮͈e̩͎͍͖̜r̯̪̱g̹̰͔̦ͅrou̦͓̱ṋ̯d̬̲͖̞ͅ.ͅ ̖̘I̞̫̪̼̘ ̘̻̖̬̼͚̞d̟̠̞͚͎̮͖o̪n̞̳͍̟'̟̪̗̰̮t̼̯ ͇̠̟̰k̬n̮̤̫̖͚o͖w̭̤͓̯ ̟̣̘̘̜͙͉w̱h̲e̗̥͙̣r̗e͓̰̗ ̻̯͉̭I͚̥̤̫͙ ̹͉͉̦̜a̱͇̰͓̼m̼ ͇̻b͕̪̯̮̭̪ut̘͚͕͈͓̝͉ ̝̗I̦̹̺͉̜͙̬ c̠a̤̙̭̰̥̘̣n̩'͙͇̙̬t̟̮̟ ̙̺͚g͈͖l͈͖̼̠̞̩i͎̳̪̞̻̣̦t͍̺̹̭̱c͓͇̯̯h͇̪̩͉͔͚ ̭̪̖o͇̩̳ṷ͕͕̠͈t̬̬.” Anti tries to keep the panic out of his voice but fails.

“ **I’ll find you.** ” There’s a promise in the way Dark says it.

“T̮͙̜͍̥̤h̫a̪͈n̜̺̪͖̬̲-̯̬͈̹̥̟ A҉͘ḩ͡!͢ “ ͎ Anti is cut off when a sharp pain pierces his entire body. He drops the phone, his muscles starting to spasm. He can hear Dark’s concerned voice faintly through the phone but he can’t answer because of the electricity flowing violently through him.

After a moment it stops, and Anti breathes heavily before picking the phone back up.

“Da̮͙̞rk͎̹̝̯̬̱̲? ̜̥͇̺” Anti asks, his voice scared.

“ **I’m still here. Are you okay?** ”

“I̥̬̥̮̦̹ ̫d̦̜͔͉͕̫o̜̘n̩̝̝̬̹ͅ'̘̟͕̪̣t͎͇͈͈̠̣ ͉kn̘͉̜̘o̖̙͈̹̤̹̦w̟̝ ͖̼̮̱̖̭̦”

“ **I’m almost to you.** ” Dark reassures him.

“Y̪̖o̝̗͈̠̭u̼̖̥̝͇͙̳ ͎̗͎̘̮̭ar̯̱̼̖̺e̝̣̹̼͎?͙ ͎̳” Anti isn’t sure how Dark is even tracking him, but he doesn’t question it.

“ **Just stay on the phone with me.** ” Dark commands, and Anti obeys.

“I͞'͝m g̵̕ơ͘inģ͘͟ tǫ͜͝ ͘t̷̡̕ear͢ ̨t͏̧he̷͝m̸̧̧ ̸̛a̶p̷̡͘a̢͞rt, Da͘rķ, w̸͍̖͍̬ho̖̻͙͈̭e̮̩͝v̵̭̝̦̳e҉̘̠̬̦r͚͉̝̣̮ ͢i̟̦̪͕͖̕s ̢b̹͍̤̗̕e͖̼̕h͜i̫̭̮n̙̣̦̮̪͙̻d̢̗̜̹̖ ̹̥̞̻̼ṯ̵͍͍ͅh̗i̳̙͉̳s͙̲” Anti growls, more so to cement that promise to himself than anything else.

“ **Not if I get to them first.** ” Dark says offhandedly.

Anti is about to say something else when he starts to feel cold. It’s not just the air cooling around him, it’s a stinging coldness that runs through his body at a slow pace. It’s a spike of ice being driven under his fingernails. It’s a blizzard of biting cold tearing through his veins. He screams out in pain, dropping the phone once again, hearing Dark’s worried voice once again.

The pain is still coursing through his body when he hears the earth shift above him. Moments later the wood above him creaks and breaks and light starts shining through. He blinks against it as the pain in his body fades, the silhouette of Dark standing above him is a comforting sight.

Said man leans down, breathing heavy- he used up a lot of energy uplifting the earth and breaking apart the coffin to get Anti out- and he lifts Anti in his arms and out of the hole he lies in and they drop to the ground together. Dark holds him close, holds him tight, presses a kiss to Anti’s forehead and sighs.

“ ~~How _touching_~~ _._ ” A voice says.

Both of the demons look up at the approaching figure, and Dark growls, his grip tightening on Anti.

“ ~~Now, I _had_ hoped to kill the glitch bitch you have there… but now that you’re here I think I’ll have a _lot_ of fun killing you too.~~” The man stops several feet from them and shoves his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt.

“Į'͟m͟͢͞ ̢͟g͘͟҉͠o̵̢͘͠i̷̶͝n͟͝g̴͏ ̸̢t̶̢҉̕o͞ ͝k̶̡͠͡-̶͜k̢͠i͏͢͡l̵̴̴l͏͜҉ ̷͞͝y̸͘̕͠o͜͡͞͡ư͞.” Anti tries to growl, but his voice is scratchy from the cold. When he tries to get up to make good on his words but he’s too weak and he crumbles back into Darks arms.

Dark gets up with a growl, noticing what Anti was trying to do, and decides to do the deed himself.

The man smiles, fixes his eyes on Anti, and suddenly the glitching demon is in extraordinary pain again. Dark snarls, burning energy like no tomorrow, and when the mysterious man realizes that his power isn’t strong enough to keep Anti in pain and ward of Darks attacks, his smile falters. Dark smirks, and then he shoves his hand into the mans chest, burying them deep within his body, before he pulls. He opens the man up, splits him in two, tears him open and then lets him fall to the floor.

Anti smiles, his pain flowing away, an ease washing over him. Dark turns back to him, takes a couple steps, and then collapses. Anti pulls himself up to close the distance between him and Dark. The red eyed demon leans against him, one hand wrapping around Anti’s waist while the other one grips the nape of his neck.

“Y̻̭̣̯̱ͅo̰̬̞͙ͅṵ ̳̫̤͍̮d̪̺̥̳͖iͅd͍͈̘͕n̰̙̣̦̭̰̥'͍̺̜͔̩t̩̼̳̪ͅ ̣͈̟͙̜͕̝h̝͚̦̫͉̗̦av̗̤͓e̲̫̗̲̙ ͎t͎͎̠͓̻o̩̦ ̘̯̰̠̤̼͈d̠͔̥̪̖ͅͅo̰̯͖̞͕ ̱̗ͅt̤h̟͍̗͙̱a̖͎͓̗̳ͅt̗̖̼̼̺̼,̤̪̻͉͈ ̗̭͙̫y̘o̲̭̪̭̬̼u͍̥̖̬̼̰̺ ͍kn̫̺o̞̜̼̯͔̞͙w̘̲̱̹͖͇ͅ.” Anti breathes.

“ **Hey, I’ve never done anything that wasn’t necessary for my own wellbeing.** ” Dark says, smiling lightly, looking deep into Anti’s glowing green eyes.

“̰̰͎̘Y̮͍̝͔o͎̮̦͉̘̯̤u͓͚̬ ̭͕̼̣j͎ṵ̫s̙̻̤͕̰ͅt͇̺̩͈̞͕̞ ̩̗͎u̪̮͓̼̬s̜̬͉̲e̬̪͔̳d̹̦̟̟̞ ̱a͕̲̦͚̩ ͓̬̱̖̗ͅf̼̻̱uc̘̰̖͕k̹̗̥̘͔ ͍̮̗̥̠̲͍t͚̼͚o̗͇̮n̙̯̺̫ o̫̻f̖̮̠̟̣ ͎͔e͎͖̹ne̙̝̼̗rg̦̻̯̭̯̣y͓ ̙t̞̯̥o̼̳̻͇̣ ̻̼̣͈s̱̦̙͔͕̳a͇͚̠̪̘̪v͕e̩ ̺͉my̟͉ ̗li̗͉̝f̥̬̙̗̠̥e̺̩͇̪̥͔.” Anti says, looking at him incredulously.

“ **Your safety is necessary for my wellbeing**.” Dark words are sincere. Anti doesn’t know how to handle that.

“̟̦͓C͇̼̱̬̙ͅo̯̼̺m͔̙̱̼͉e͈̖̰̼ ̟͓̰on͇̪̳,̳̟̜ ͎̯l̯̜̖͕͖̗e̝t̯̦̳͔͉'̖̩s͎ ̟̦̟̟̤̫ͅg̗̫͙̞̙͖̫o̮̳̪̖̼ ̜h̦̭ͅo̲͍͈͉͎͙̮m̥̼͖̜̲̺e̲̝̱̭ ̮̼̤͖͇ͅ.” Anti says, helping Dark stand up.

“ **Wait.** ” Dark says, hands cupping Anti’s face.

“Y̯͎̫̜͓̠͚e̻͚̻̟̜̖̩s̼?̥͉͕̼̦͈̗ ͇”

“ **I don’t want to lose you** ,” Dark says, clear in his meaning, “ **I can’t.** ”

Anti understands implicitly. He leans in closer to Dark.

“Y̬̥͓̗o̲̣̪͙u̟̙̼̟̬̲ ̳̣w͎͚̦̱͕o̝n'͇̣̠͖͙̖ṯ ͚͈̝͇͎̥̳e̖̦̦̮̬v̰̱erͅ ̯͇͔h͈̰̝a͍̼̫͕̮̦v̞̞e ̮̬t̙̪̯̦͍͚̪o̜̙.” He promises. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be for day three of 31HorrificDays but then Vocal messed up my schedule... -.-


End file.
